Wędrówka ku zgodzie
by Karmelowy karmel
Summary: Kiedy Percy i Annabeth spadają do Tartaru i walczą ze sługusami Gai, Leo kieruje Argo II do Domu Hadesa. Po drodze oba zespoły czekają trudne wyzwania. Reyna wkracza do Obozu Herosów, a jej spotkanie z Rachel kończy się kolejną przepowiednią. Jak zakończy się wędrówka ku zgodzie? Nie uwzględniono wydarzeń z "Domu Hadesa". Akcja tuż po "Znaku Ateny".
1. Chapter 1

**Rozdział 1: Pawilon jadalny idzie z dymem**

Huk rozbrzmiały w domku numer siedem sprawił, że pobudzili się wszyscy domownicy. Wczoraj z rana w Obozie Herosów zjawiły się Łowczynie Artemidy, więc Chejron zarządził Bitwę o Sztandar. Co prawda, czasy były kiepskie na organizowanie takich zabaw. Całkiem niedawno ponieśli ogromne straty w wojnie z tytanami, ich domek miał chyba najwięcej pracy. No, może na równi z domkiem Ateny i Hefajstosa, którzy zajęli się odbudową obozu. Cień na obozowiczów nałożyła również wypowiedziana przez Rachel Przepowiednia Siedmiorga. Aż ciarki przechodziły, gdy wspomni się ostatnią Wielką Przepowiednie, która dotyczyła Luke'a Castellana. Nowa przepowiednia mówiła o siedmiorgu herosów. Sposobności do okazywania radości nie przyniósł również fakt, że ta przepowiednia zaczęła się spełniać. W przeciągu pół roku ich świat na nowo został wyprowadzony z równowagi. W niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach zniknął Percy Jackson, w obozie zjawił się syn Zeusa z dziwną manią nazywania rzeczy po łacińsku, córka gwiazdora filmowego i syn Hefajstosa bratający się ze spiżowym smokiem. Na dodatek bogowie pozamykali Olimp na cztery spusty, a sama Hera zapragnęła zagrać w dziwną odmianę Magii i Mitu, używając do swoich celów siedmioro herosów z przepowiedni. Och, trzeba też dodać, że lada dzień spodziewają się inwazji fioletowych koszulek, a Annabeth, ich najlepszy strateg ,popłynęła do rzymskiego obozu na wojennym statku Leona.

Tak, ale pomijając te wszystkie okoliczności, nauczyciel i opiekun obozu zarządził chwilę relaksu i zabawy. Walka o sztandar była niezwykle zacięta, ale- o dziwo- ostatecznie wygrały Łowczynie. Potem do późnej nocy siedzieli przy ognisku, śpiewali i tańczyli. Zazwyczaj po takiej imprezie Chejron litował się nad nimi i pozwalał przespać śniadanie. Tymczasem jakiś niewyżyty satyr równo o siódmej rano zadął w konchę, by pobudzić wszystkich obozowiczów.

- Will, na harfę Apolla, wstawaj z podłogi.

Will Solace, sprawca porannego huku, wymruczał coś pod nosem i podźwignął się na umięśnionych ramionach do pozycji klęczącej. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie oczyma, rozejrzał się po domku i przetarł dłonią zaspaną twarz. Był grupowym Siódemki, więc to on musiał poprowadzić rodzeństwo na zbiórkę.

- Dobra, macie trzy minuty, by jakoś się ogarnąć. Widocznie stało się coś ważnego, skoro nas wzywają. Albo wrócił Pan D. i postanowił odegrać rolę troszczącego się o naszą formę dyrektora obozu.

Leżący na materacu obok ciemnowłosy chłopak parsknął w poduszkę.

- Dobre sobie, Will. Olimp milczy niemal sześć miesięcy. Nawet Dionizos nie złamałby nakazu Zeusa- po tych słowach zgrabnie sięgnął po obozową koszulkę i ruszył do łazienki. Will poszedł w jego ślady i szybko uwinął się z posłaniem. Ubrał sportowe krótkie spodenki, pomarańczową koszulkę z napisem GRUPOWY SIÓDEMKI i granatowe vansy.

- Siódemka! W szeregu zbiórka przed domkiem!- krzyknął Will i wybiegł przez drzwi.

Szybko sprawdził obecność swojego rodzeństwa i ruszyli do pawilonu jadalnego. Nie uszli daleko, kiedy ktoś go zawołał.

- Hej, Solace! Poczekaj!

Kiedy się odwrócił, jego serce mimowolnie zabiło szybciej. Thalia Grace robiła na nim piorunujące wrażenie. Dosłownie i w przenośni. Czarne włosy miała związane w warkocz, a czoło zakrywała srebrna przepaska poruczniczki Łowczyń. Niebieskie oczy iskrzyły się zaczepnie, jakby chciała powiedzieć „ No chodź! Masz coś do mnie?". Ubrana była w czarne trampki, jeansowe spodenki sięgające za kolana i szary t-shirt z nadrukiem ARTEMIDA RZĄDZI. Strój uzupełniała czarna kamizelka nabijana srebrnymi ćwiekami i łuk z kołczanem na plecach. Wyglądała uroczo, ale ciągle miał w pamięci moment, gdy poraziła go piorunem. To było tuż po tym, jak Annabeth została raniona zatrutym sztyletem. Każdy obozowicz znał historię córki Ateny, Luke'a i Thalii. Czarnowłosa Łowczyni obawiała się o życie najlepszej przyjaciółki, a on był tym nieszczęśnikiem, który nawinął się córce Zeusa. Co prawda wypłakała się na jego ramieniu i tuliła w geście załamania, ale kiedy pierwszy szok minął, ogarnęła ją nieopisana wściekłość. Wrzasnęła ze złości, a on poczuł się, jakby wrzucono go do jeziorka z węgorzami. Jego puszyste blond włosy przypominały kolczastą obrożę Pani O'Leary, a mięśnie drgały przez bite trzydzieści minut.

- Cześć, Grace- uśmiechnął się na przywitanie. Domek Apolla i Artemidy wesoło gawędził, aż doszli do pawilonu jadalnego. Chejron kłusował tam i z powrotem, a satyr Grover pochłaniał zużyte, papierowe talerze po wczorajszej biesiadzie. To nie było normalne…znaczy się, obecność Grovera. To, że pochłaniał zastawę stołową, było całkiem na miejscu. Po wojnie z tytanami przyjazny satyr został członkiem Rady Starszych Kopytnych, z racji tego mało czasu spędzał w Obozie Herosów. Wędrował po kraju i rozgłaszał ostatnią wolę Pana, boga dzikiej natury. To, że zjawił się o siódmej rano, nie mogło zwiastować niczego dobrego.

Will razem ze swoim rodzeństwem ustawili się koło Szóstki, której pod nieobecność Annabeth przewodził jasnowłosy siedemnastolatek imieniem Malcolm. Thalia ustawiła Łowczynie obok domku Hefajstosa i wdała się w pogawędkę z Nyssą.

- Proszę was o chwilę uwagi!- krzyknął Chejron. Wyczuwało się napięcie w jego głosie, więc w pawilonie natychmiast zapadła cisza.

- Co się dzieje, Chejronie? Nigdy nie budziłeś nas rano, gdy biesiadowaliśmy- Malcolm odezwał się, marszcząc brwi w zamyśleniu.

- Tak…hm. Okoliczności są wyjątkowe, więc należy podjąć nadzwyczajne środki. Wybaczcie tą wczesną pobudkę, ale muszę przekazać wam straszne wieści.

Nacisk położony na słowo _straszne _wywołał niepokojący szmer wśród zgromadzonych. Każdy zastanawiał się, co się wydarzyło. Centaur wyglądał w tej chwili o kilkadziesiąt lat starzej, kopyta stale szurały o podłogę, a ręka zaciskała się na spiżowym mieczu. Wzrok miał rozbiegany, jakby nie mógł się z czymś pogodzić. Grover również był roztargniony, ale zagwizdał na palcach, przywołując spokój.

- O świcie dostałem iryfon od Leona- zaczął Chejron.- Całą siódemką dopłynęli do Rzymu. Jason i Percy pokonali bliźniaczych gigantów. Uwolnili Nica di Angelo, a…zdaje się, że Leo i Annabeth dokonali największego odkrycia wszechczasów.

- To przecież wspaniałe wieści!- krzyknęła uradowana Thalia. Jednak Will zwrócił uwagę na drżenie głosu nauczyciela, gdy wymawiał imię córki Ateny. Coś było nie tak…

- Chciałoby się, by było tak pięknie- zabeczał Grover. Właśnie skończył przeżuwać ostatnią puszkę po soku pomarańczowym- Nie jest tak kolorowo. Argo II wymaga znacznego ulepszenia, Nico jest w opłakanym stanie, a oni mają miesiąc na dopłynięcie do Grecji i odnalezienie Wrót Śmierci. A Wielka Siódemka się wykruszyła.

Will nagle poczuł, że ogarnia go jednocześnie fala przerażenia i lodowatych dreszczy. Zauważył, że Thalia spojrzała na Chejrona spod przymrużonych powiek, jakby oślepiło ją światło. Odważył się zadać pytanie, które wisiało w powietrzu.

- Jak to „wykruszyła się"?

Stary centaur podniósł głowę i zamknął oczy, jakby w duchu modlił się do bogów. Potem wyszeptał jedno zdanie, które spowodowało drżenie serc wszystkich obozowiczów.

- Percy i Annabeth spadli w najstraszniejsze czeluści Tartaru.

To zdanie rozniosło się echem po całym pawilonie. Zapadła grobowa cisza, słychać było ćwierkanie ptaków, które osiadły na drzewach.

- To jakiś cholerny żart, prawda?- Głos Thalii Grace drżał, ale i tak każdy ją usłyszał.- To nie może być prawda. Annabeth…..- załkała cicho. Ręce jej drżały, a nogi ugięły się pod nią. Z głośnym stukotem upadła na drewnianą podłogę i nakryła głowę ramionami. Nikt się nie odzywał, nawet Clarisse darowała sobie kąśliwe uwagi. Thalia była piekielnie groźną wojowniczką, jednak jeśli chodziło o jej przyjaciół, a zwłaszcza Annabeth Chase, to była delikatna jak porcelana. Córka Ateny była dla niej jak siostra, a po bolesnej stracie Luke'a, stała się dla Thalii najcenniejszym skarbem. Percy również był jej dobrym przyjacielem, więc za niego też czuła się odpowiedzialna.

- Dla mnie również to jest straszne, ale to prawda. Leo dość dobitnie to wyraził. Odnaleźli dwa największe dzieła starożytności, jednak Percy i Annabeth zapłacili za to wysoką cenę.- Zabeczał Grover.

Will od dobrych pięciu minut stał z głupią miną i wytrzeszczonymi oczyma. Nagle na jego ciele pojawiła się gęsia skórka, gdy do pawilonu wtargnął silny powiew zimnego powietrza. Nad nimi zgromadziły się ciemne, burzowe chmury, a gdzieś obok usłyszał trzaskanie iskier. Syn Apolla zebrał się w sobie i otrząsnął z otępienia. Rozejrzał się czujnie. Kiedy jego wzrok spoczął na Thalii, włoski na karku mimowolnie stanęły mu dęba. Drewniana podłoga trzeszczała pod wpływem iskier, które płynęły przez jej dłonie. Podmuch wiatru był tak silny, że odrzucił najbliższych obozowiczów daleko od Thalii. Kątem oka zobaczył, że Chejron pokłusował do Clarisse i dzieci Aresa, którzy nie wiadomo kiedy uzbroili się w tarcze. Krok za krokiem powoli podchodzili do klęczącej córki Zeusa. Widząc to, Łowczyni podniosła się i z mrożącym krew w żyłach okrzykiem wyciągnęła rękę i skierowała ją na główne palenisko, gdzie obozowicze przekazują ofiary swoim rodzicom.

Grzmot, który wstrząsnął pawilonem był tak potężny, że dzieci Aresa pouciekały z krzykiem. Co prawda Clarisse została, ale pożałowała tej decyzji, gdy wielki odłamek kamiennego paleniska runął na jej nogę. Jęknęła głośno i upuściła tarczę. Grover biegał po całym pawilonie i grał na piszczałkach, by zapanować nad wiatrem, a Chejron próbował przedostać się do Thalii, lecz uniemożliwiła mu to pękająca z trzaskiem podłoga. Do Willa w końcu dotarło, że jest najbliżej Łowczyni. Przeklął głośno po grecku i rzucił się po tarczę upuszczoną przez Clarisse. Odłamki paleniska nadal odpadały, ale chłopak zwinnie przetoczył się na plecach i wylądował na klęczkach, trzymając tarczę przed sobą.

Musiał wytrącić Thalię z tego transu. Pomodlił się w duchu, by Apollo miał go w opiece i z pełną prędkością rzucił się na Łowczynię. Dopadło go wrażenie deja vu. Całym ciałem przygniótł czarnowłosą dziewczynę i trzymając ją w objęciach przewrócił się na plecy. Mocno ścisnął jej dłonie, by zminimalizować tryskające iskry. Jego ciało wpadło w niekontrolowaną drgawkę, a każdy włos sterczał w inną stronę. Thalia próbowała się wyrwać i przeklinała go głośno, jednak Will trzymał ją mocno. W końcu dziewczyna warknęła i poddała się. Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że leży w ramionach _chłopaka_. Zesztywniała i odezwała się nadzwyczaj spokojnym tonem.

- Puść mnie, Solace, jeśli ci życie miłe. Jesteś synem bliźniaka Artemidy, więc nie chciałabym robić jej problemów z Apollem za to, że uszkodzę jego synalka.

Mimo, że jego ciało przed chwilą przeszło wstrząs elektryczny, to Will parsknął głośnym śmiechem. Stara, dobra Thalia. Widoczne udało mu się wytrącić ją z morderczego transu. Puścił ją, a sam z trudem dźwignął się na nogi, bo jego mięśnie wciąż go nie słuchały.

Kiedy udało mu się przyjąć w miarę stabilną pozycję, rozejrzał się po zdewastowanym pawilonie. Obozowicze widocznie zrozumieli, że niebezpieczeństwo zostało zażegnane, bo powoli zbierali się w grupkach. Po palenisku zostały tylko gruzy, podłoga była roztrzaskana w drobne drzazgi, a w powietrzu unosił się dym i zapach spalenizny. Grover widocznie zapanował nad wiatrem, bo z czasem otoczenie zrobiło się przejrzystsze . Gdy tylko usłyszał stukot kopyt, odwrócił się w stronę Chejrona. Na jego grzbiecie siedziała półprzytomna Clarisse, a jej noga była wygięta pod dziwnym kątem.

- Brawo, Will. Dobrze się spisałeś. A ty, Thalio…- westchnął centaur.- Wiem, jak bardzo zależy ci na Annabeth. To co się stało jest straszne, ale powinnaś być silna. Tak, właśnie ty- dodał, gdy dziewczyna już chciała mu przerwać.- Pod nieobecność Percy'ego i Annabeth, w pewnym sensie zostałaś przywódczynią herosów w naszym obozie. Masz największe doświadczenie i cieszysz się dużym autorytetem. Ludzie się z tobą liczą. A Annabeth…jest silna. Bardzo silna. Jeśli miałbym wskazać kogoś, kto wytrwa w Tartarze to właśnie ona i Percy. Razem tworzą potężne zagrożenie, a ty dobrze o tym wiesz.

- Tak, tylko…- głos jej się załamał.- Boję się, że ją stracę. Jak Jasona, gdy miał dwa latka. Jak Luke'a. Z czasem tracę wszystkich, na których mi zależy. Nie mogę stracić Annabeth. Nie mogę- załkała cicho.

- Dziecko, rozumiem twój ból. Jako nieśmiertelny centaur przeżyłem wiele strat. Ale musimy wziąć się w garść. Gaja się budzi. Możliwe, że już niedługo nie będzie kogo ratować. Percy i Annabeth są twoimi przyjaciółmi. Nie chcieliby, byś się zamartwiała i pozwoliła się zgładzić. Bądź silna. Dla nich.

- T-tak. Masz rację. Nie poddam się. Zrobię co w mojej mocy, by im pomóc. I, na Zeusa, jeśli będę musiała własnoręcznie zakopać Gaję w ziemię, zrobię to.

- Ehhh….świetnie, ale skupmy się na bardziej dostępnych sprawach- Will wskazał ręką w niebo, tuż nad jeziorem.- Nasz pawilon poszedł z dymem, Clarisse jest ranna, a zdaje się, że nadlatuje inwazja fioletowych koszulek.

Rzeczywiście, gdy wszyscy obecni spojrzeli we wskazanym kierunku, zobaczyli sylwetki trzech potężnych orłów i przodującego pegaza.

- Chyba należy ogarnąć trochę pawilon- odezwał się Grover.- Musimy przyjąć gości z rzymskiego obozu.

Ta dam!

Cześć, przedstawiam wam pierwszy rozdział mojego opowiadania. Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie wam do gustu. Zauważyłam, że mało jest polskich fanficów do serii Riordana. A ja ją tak bardzo lubię! Sama więc napiszę, a co. Jak pewnie zauważyliście, jednymi z głównych bohaterów będą Thalia Grace i Will Solace. Nie wiem czemu, ale zaraz za Annabeth i Reyną jest moim ulubieńcem. Może dlatego, że jest synem boga muzyki. Oczywiście uszanuję pracę kochanego Ricka i nie będę nikogo wskrzeszać. W miarę możliwości będę trzymać się kanonu. Akcja zaczyna się tuż po zakończeniu „ Znaku Ateny", więc nie uwzględnia wydarzeń z „Domu Hadesa". Szczerze, to nie czytałam jeszcze czwartej części, ale na dniach zamierzam odwiedzić księgarnie. Rozdziały będą opisywane z punktu widzenia pięciu postaci: Willa, Thalii, Reyny, Annabeth i Leona.

Oczywiście nadal piszę „Poszukiwanych" z fandomu potterowskiego, więc to zależy od mojej sympatii do bohaterów kiedy będą pojawiać się rozdziały. Niedługo będę miała ferie, to czas się znajdzie. Zapraszam do komentowania.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. „Rodziny się nie wybiera"**

Reyna była zmęczona.

Na grzbiecie Scypiona przeleciała kawał drogi, choć odległość do Obozu Herosów wydawała się znacznie bliższa. Oktawian cały czas zrzędził, by ruszyć do ataku na grecki obóz, a także wysłać pościg za siódemką półbogów, którzy uciekli okrętem wojennym po zaatakowaniu Obozu Jupiter. W duchu przeklinała ciężar, jaki musieli dźwigać pretorzy. W dodatku zdawała sobie sprawę z rangi misji, w którą wyruszył drugi pretor, a także Jason, którego ciągle obowiązywał ten tytuł. I tak, zresztą jak zawsze, Reyna została sama jak palec. Syn Jupitera zjawił się ze swoją nową dziewczyną Piper, a Percy…no, w końcu spotkała sławną Annabeth Chase. Chcąc nie chcąc, musiała przyznać, że córka Ateny wzbudziła w niej podziw i szacunek. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że ma za sobą wiele lat treningu, pokonała wiele potworów i cieszy się wysoką pozycją wśród greckich herosów. Nawet Jason Grace czekał na jej decyzję, a kiedy syn najważniejszego boga się z kimś liczy, to znaczy, że należy mieć się na baczności. Gdzieś w głębi czuła, że nie chciałaby mieć w Annabeth wroga, a wręcz przeciwnie- chciała walczyć u jej boku. Już na wyspie Kirke, gdzie spotkały się po raz pierwszy, czuła, że to nie było ich ostatnie spotkanie, a losy blondwłosej heroski ponownie złączą się z jej własną drogą.

Jęki Oktawiana powoli wyprowadzały ją z równowagi, więc dla świętego spokoju, a także dla swoich własnych, ukrytych celów, postanowiła wysłać legion do Nowego Jorku. Po naradzie senatu, postanowili podzielić się na dwie grupy. Reyna miała przewodzić w pościgu za okrętem Greków. Niestety przypadło jej towarzystwo Oktawiana, jednak ucieszyła się, gdy centurion Piątej Kohorty zgodził się na udział w pościgu. Bardzo ceniła sobie Dakotę, więc rada była z jego towarzystwa, tym bardziej, że w miarę dobrze radził sobie z Oktawianem. Druga grupa miała wybrać się na przeszpiegi do Nowego Jorku. Między innymi dlatego zgodziła się, by rzymski augur był członkiem jej załogi. Nie mogła pozwolić, by zniszczył tak ważną misję. Po długiej rozmowie ze swoim obozowym bratem- Bobbym, synem Bellony, poprosiła, by to on dowodził rozeznaniem na Long Island. Cieszył się sporym zaufaniem, jako centurion Drugiej Kohorty. Jako drugiego dowódcę wybrała Erica O'Briena, centuriona Trzeciej Kohorty. Syn Pax, bogini pokoju, niewątpliwie przyda się podczas wizyty w greckim obozie.

Teraz i ona zmierzała do Obozu Herosów. Po klęsce przeprowadzonego ataku na półbogów z przepowiedni, Oktawian w końcu się poddał i zarządził najazd na Nowy Jork. Został dotkliwie pokonany przez Percy'ego, gdy chciał podejść jego dziewczynę. Ona sama bardziej skupiła się właśnie na Annabeth niż na Jacksonie czy Jasonie. Zdążyły porozmawiać w Obozie Jupiter i wiedziała, jakie zadanie spoczywa na jej barkach. Znak Ateny…

Po nieudanym pościgu szybko skontaktowała się z Bobbym i dołączyła do legionu w Nowym Jorku. Uznali, że nie będą od razu atakować, choć zaplanowali sprawny plan bitwy. Skoro Grecy wysłali poselstwo na statku, oni również musieli trzymać się zasad i dać szansę na uczciwą walkę. Oktawian oczywiście był innego zdania, lecz został przegłosowany przez pozostałych centurionów, a jej głos pretora był decydujący. Dlatego teraz ona, Oktawian, Dakota i Eric lecieli do Obozu Herosów. Scypio leciał z przodu, a rzymskie orły transportowe w pewnym oddaleniu badały otoczenie. Całkiem sprytne miejsce na zorganizowanie terenu szkoleniowego dla półbogów. Wzgórza Long Island idealnie maskowały obóz przed śmiertelnikami, zauważyła także nietypową, magiczną barierę dookoła wzgórza. Drzewa nie pozwalały na skuteczny atak wielkiego oddziału, a majaczące w dole jezioro także było ważnym punktem strategicznym. Zbliżali się właśnie do największej sosny, gdy poczuła jak przez jej ciało przebiegła fala ciepła. Widocznie musieli przekroczyć tą magiczną barierę, która otaczała sosnę. Mimo, że mogli swobodnie wylądować w dowolnym miejscu, Dakota krzyknął, by skierowali się nad jezioro. Musiała przyznać, że to rozsądna decyzja. Przylotem od frontu obozu nie wzbudzili by zaufania, a jeśli wylądują koło wody, ich pole manewru byłoby znacznie osłabione. Jak na razie nie zamierzała atakować, chciała spotkać się z dowódcami Obozu Herosów i kulturalnie przekazać ostrzeżenie.

Kopyta Scypiona w końcu zetknęły się z ziemią, a za sobą usłyszała opadających towarzyszy. Delikatny plusk wody poinformował ją, że jeden z centurionów wylądował w jeziorze i nie mogła się powstrzymać od spojrzenia w tył. Przewróciła oczyma, gdy Oktawian z nieodłącznym jękiem wylazł z jeziora. Skarciła wzrokiem śmiejącego się Dakotę, choć i na jej usta wkradał się cień uśmiechu. Reyna zwinnie zeskoczyła ze swojego pegaza, a jej purpurowy płaszcz pretora załopotał wokół niej. Widziała zbliżającą się grupę herosów w pomarańczowych koszulkach, ale i tak pozwoliła sobie na szybkie rozeznanie. Kawałek od jeziora znajdował się podniszczony pawilon ze stolikami, jak w stołówce plenerowej. Na lewo w oddali majaczył obozowy lasek. Kątem oka zobaczyła arenę do ćwiczenia walki, pole do siatkówki, wielkie ognisko i stajnię dla pegazów. Wszyscy nadciągający obozowicze szli w grupce, uśmiechając się do siebie, żartując i kłócąc się zawzięcie. Całej delegacji przewodził potężny centaur z czarną brodą i mieczem przewieszonym przez tors. Na jego grzbiecie spoczywała umorusana dziewczyna, na oko siedemnastoletnia, z walecznym błyskiem w oku. Zaciskała zęby z bólu, ale i tak wyglądała postawnie i nad wyraz dostojnie. Jej noga wygięta była pod dziwnym kątem, jakby coś ciężkiego spadło na jej kończynę. Po prawej stronie centaura kroczyła czarnowłosa, trochę starsza od niej dziewczyna. Skrzywiła się odrobinę, gdy zobaczyła jej oczy. Dobrze wiedziała kim ona jest, choć napis na koszulce mówił sam za siebie. Kiedy obie skrzyżowały swoje spojrzenia, Reyna szybko przeniosła wzrok na chłopaka, który stał po lewej stronie. Aż zaklęła pod nosem, gdy zatrzymała się na ułamek sekundy. Ten blondyn był przystojny, _bardzo_ przystojny. Zwróciła na niego uwagę, bo…no, był jakby mieszanką Jasona i Percy'ego. Wysportowana sylwetka i blond włosy przypominały syna Jupitera, a zawadiacki uśmieszek i radosny błysk w oku nasunęły jej obraz Jacksona. Jednak najbardziej hipnotyzujące były jego oczy. Intensywnie brązowe, jak gorąca czekolada, którą sprzedawano w Obozie Jupiter. Skutecznie odwracały uwagę od dziwnie sterczących włosów i nadpalonej koszulki. Chłopak wyglądał, jakby zdrzemnął się w kuźni wśród rozgrzanych narzędzi, albo bawił się prądem.

- Witamy w Obozie Herosów!- zagrzmiał głos starego centaura. Reyna skupiła się na tym co mówi, choć starannie unikała patrzenia na czarnowłosą dziewczynę z warkoczem.- Na imię mi Chejron i jestem odpowiedzialny za szkolenie półbogów.

A więc to był słynny Chejron, o którym tyle słyszała. Uniosła wyżej swoją złotą włócznie i głośno pozdrowiła centaura.

- Witaj Chejronie, opiekunie herosów. Senatus Populusque Romanus!

- Senatus Populusque Romanus!- Zawtórowali pozostali przedstawiciele delegacji rzymskiej.

Reyna opuściła rękę i podeszła bliżej. Czuła na sobie spojrzenia zebranych obozowiczów, lecz rozstąpili się przed nią z szacunkiem. Nawet Grecy musieli znać noszone przez nią oznaczenia.

- Nazywam się Reyna Avila Ramírez Arellano. Jestem córką Bellony, rzymskiej bogini wojny i noszę zaszczytny tytuł Pretora Dwunastego Legionu. To jest Dakota Evans, syn Bachusa i centurion Piątej Kohorty. A to- wskazała na rudowłosego chłopaka po swojej lewej- Eric O'Brien, syn bogini pokoju i centurion Trzeciej Kohorty.

- JA natomiast- odezwał się Oktawian, a Reyna powstrzymała się od westchnięcia- jestem centurionem Pierwszej Kohorty, a także rzymskim augurem i potomkiem Apolla.

Rozległo się głośne parsknięcie, jakby ktoś powstrzymywał się od śmiechu. Chejron z obawą spojrzał na Reynę i poszurał kopytami. Blondwłosy chłopak skrzywił się delikatnie, a jego spojrzenie powędrowało ku czarnowłosej dziewczynie, która w końcu się opanowała.

- No cóż…- odchrząknęła- Rodziny, ekhm…Rodziny się nie wybiera- powiedziała bawiąc się łukiem, przewieszonym przez plecy. Blondyn już zamierzał coś odpowiedzieć, ale Chejron skutecznie zgromił go wzrokiem.

- W każdym bądź razie, Reyno…Mam nadzieję, że nie podejmiesz zbyt pochopnych decyzji. Chciałbym byś poznała lepiej greckich herosów. Przed waszym przyjazdem mieliśmy mały wypadek, ale ta dziewczyna niewątpliwe wpisuje się na listę najlepszych półbogów tej epoki- wskazał głową na dziewczynę ze złamaną nogą- Clarisse La Rue, córka Aresa, która miała znaczny wkład w wojnie z tytanami.

Reyna pokiwała głową w geście uznania. Zawsze czuła respekt wobec dzieci boga wojny, a fakt, że to był żeński półbóg, nabił dodatkowo kilka punktów Grekom. W obozie rzymskim wysokie stanowiska przypadały głównie mężczyznom, a ona ciężko się napracowała na swoją pozycję. Już drugi raz przekonała się, że Obóz Herosów bardziej docenia dziewczyny. Najpierw widoczna potęga Annabeth, teraz Clarisse, a coś jej mówiło, że jeszcze nie raz spotka się z kobietami na znacznych stanowiskach. Jej wzrok mimowolnie powędrował do niebieskookiej dziewczyny w warkoczu. Im dłużej się na nią patrzyła, tym więcej dostrzegała podobieństwa. Percy dość dużo o niej opowiadał.

- A ty zapewne jesteś Thalia Grace- odezwała się, po przedłużającej się ciszy.- Percy Jackson poświęcił ci dużo uwagi. Oczywiście jeśli nie zachwycał się Annabeth Chase. Więc…Jason to twój brat?

Thalia wyprostowała się, poruszona. Jason musiał szczegółowo przedstawić przywódczynię rzymskiego obozu. Nie wiedziała, co sądzi o niej córka Zeusa, ale z opowiadań Percy'ego wywnioskowała, że jest zgryźliwa i zacięta. Zmrużone oczy wpatrywały się w nią, ale tym razem Reyna nie odwróciła wzroku. Nie na darmo w końcu została pretorem. Radziła sobie ze znacznie trudniejszymi przeciwnikami.

- Tak, Jason to mój brat. Jestem też poruczniczką Łowczyń Artemidy, więc lepiej uważaj.

- Thalio!- syknął Chejron, jednak Reyna tylko uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i poprawiła swój purpurowy płaszcz.

- Obejmuję najwyższy urząd w Nowym Rzymie. Pod sobą mam cały legion wyćwiczonych herosów, a moja siostra jest królową Amazonek. Myślisz, że nastraszysz mnie strzałą Artemidy?- z każdym wypowiadanym słowem, ogniki w oczach Thalii odrobinę gasły, aż pojawił się w nich cień podziwu.- Chyba najwyższy czas, byśmy przeszli do konkretów. Dakota! Ty i Oktawian zostaniecie tutaj i zadbacie o porządne relacje z obozowiczami. Eric, dobrze by było, gdybyś zadbał trochę o..hm, pociągi Oktawiana. Wiesz co mam na myśli, prawda?

- Oczywiście, Reyno- syn Pax uśmiechnął się i odmaszerował z Dakotą i przeklinającym augurem. Sama zwróciła się do Chejrona.

- Zanim przejdziemy do konkretów, chciałabym obejrzeć obóz. Jest nas czworo, więc nie powinniście obawiać się spisku z naszej strony. Tylko…proszę o przyjaźnie nastawionego przewodnika- mruknęła i znacząco spojrzała w stronę Thalii.

- Tak, oczywiście. Will…mógłbyś oprowadzić Reynę i odpowiedzieć na jej pytania?- opiekun zwrócił się do blondyna o czekoladowych oczach- Ja muszę jeszcze zająć się Clarisse. Ufam, że nie sprawisz problemów.

- Jasne, nie ma problemu- odpowiedział chłopak i obdarzył Reynę zawadiackim i urzekającym uśmiechem- Zapraszam szanowną pretor na małą wycieczkę.

Obóz Herosów budził podziw. Blondyn doskonale spisywał się w roli przewodnika, widać było, że spędził tutaj spory szmat czasu. Jej uwadze nie uszły również zjadliwe uwagi, jakimi ten chłopak i Thalia Grace się wymieniali. Mogłaby nazwać ich przyjaciółmi, jednak z pewną tajemniczą historią. Chłopak pokazał jej arenę do walki, ścianę wspinaczkową, która pluła lawą, kuźnię dzieci Hefajstosa i pawilon jadalny, który obecnie był z jakiegoś powodu zrujnowany. Nie stanowiło to większego problemu, bo grupa półbogów już zabrała się za odbudowę. Podejrzewała, że do kolacji pawilon będzie jak nowy.

Nie zadawała pytań, bo i nie było potrzeby. Blondyn przekazał jej wszystko, co powinna wiedzieć. Ominęli właśnie Wielki Dom kierownictwa obozu i skierowali się ku magicznej barierze i potężnej sośnie. Raz jeszcze wyciągnęła rękę i wchłonęła energię bariery. Gdzieś nad jej głową zauważyła błysk złotego światła, więc zmrużyła powieki i wytężyła uwagę. Kiedy dotarło do niej na co patrzy, aż zachłysnęła się z wrażenia.

- Czy to….Na świętą Bellonę, przecież to jest Złote Runo!

Blondyn wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu i pokiwał głową.

- Najprawdziwsze i jedyne na świecie. Wydarte z kryjówki cyklopa przez Percy'ego, Annabeth, Clarisse i Tysona. W pewnym sensie Runo zwróciło nam Thalię, ale to zbyt dziwna i długa historia. Może opowiem ją innym razem- puścił jej oczko.

- Hm…Will, tak? W sumie to się jeszcze nie przedstawiłeś- powiedziała Reyna i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

- Och, no tak! Przepraszam, gapa ze mnie- chłopak uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło, ale zaraz wykonał w jej stronę standardowy ukłon, jaki otrzymuje pretor. – Will Solace, syn Apolla, boga medycyny, muzyki i sztuki.

- Syn…och, no tak. Teraz rozumiem zachowanie Thalii, gdy Oktawian się przedstawił. W pewnym sensie jesteście rodziną.

- Taaa…Wybacz Reyno, ale ten blondynek nie wywarł na nas pozytywnego wrażenia. Ale ty chyba o tym wiesz, prawda?

Reyna odwróciła się od bariery i spojrzała na rozciągające się w dole budynki. Szereg letniskowych domków dziwnie kolidował z faktem, że ich mieszkańcami byli wyszkoleni wojownicy, którzy wielokrotnie zabijali potwory. Ukosem zerknęła na Willa i westchnęła cicho.

- Oktawian jest ciężkim przypadkiem. Jest dzieckiem innego półboga, który był synem Apolla, jak ty. Pochodzi jednak z dobrej rodziny i dostał dobre rekomendacje. Nie cieszy się sympatią w Obozie Jupiter, jednak chcąc nie chcąc musimy liczyć się z jego pozycją. Kiedy razem z Jasonem dowodzili Pierwszą Kohortą, miałam z nimi sporo problemów.- Zamrugała oczyma, zdziwiona tym zwierzeniem. Uważnie zmierzyła blondyna i usilnie próbowała zmienić temat.- Co oznacza napis na twojej koszulce? Grupowy Siódemki?

Will przyglądał jej się krótką chwilę, ale w końcu potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się.

- Wiesz, my Grecy nie dzielimy się ze względu na rekomendacje czy umiejętności. Każdy z tych domków- wskazał ręką na rozciągający się widok- należy do jednego z bogów. Kiedy heros zostaje uznany przez boskiego rodzica, wprowadza się do jego domku. To pozwala zapobiec sporom o władzę, ale w ten sposób nie jesteśmy równie podzieleni. Domek Hermesa, Aresa i Hefajstosa jest najliczniejszy, a niektórzy mieszkają sami. Jak Percy, na przykład.

Reyna pokiwała głową w zamyśleniu, a Will zaproponował, że pokaże jej domki. Po krótkim spacerze doszli do budynku oznaczonego jedynką.

- Domek Zeusa. Od dawna nikt w nim nie mieszka. To znaczy…Thalia chyba może, ale jako Łowczyni woli mieszkać w Ósemce, domku Artemidy. Z tego co wiem, Jason nie czuł się tutaj do końca dobrze. Wiesz, widocznie to, że jest synem Jupitera, a nie Zeusa, mogło mieć na to jakiś wpływ. Dwójka też stoi pusta. Hera, bogini małżeństwa i tak dalej.

- To po co postawiliście jej domek?- Reyna uniosła brwi, zdziwiona.

- Jest królową Olimpu- odpowiedział Will, jakby to była oczywista rzecz- Żona Zeusa, opiekunka większości półbogów. Głupotą byłoby ją pominąć.- mruknął i ruszył dalej. – Trójka to Posejdon. Znasz Percy'ego, więc nie muszę nic dodawać. No, czasem odwiedza nas Tyson, dowódca armii cyklopów.

- Spotkałam go, pomagał nam podczas obrony Obozu Jupiter. Całkiem sympatyczny, jak na cyklopa.- ominęli domek Demeter i zatrzymali się przed krwistoczerwonym domkiem, z którego dochodziła głośna muzyka rockowa.

- Ares- burknął Will- Są wkurzający, ale to głównie oni przyczyniają do naszych zwycięstw. Clarisse, jako grupowa jest w porządku.

- Grupowa?

- Tak. Grupowy domku to taka osoba, która przewodzi całemu pokoleniu danego boga. Taka osoba musiała się wykazać odwagą, a Chejron musi wyrazić zgodę. Często jest to heros, który najdłużej przebywa na obozie, albo zostanie wybrany przez swoje rodzeństwo. Co tydzień grupowi odbywają naradę w Wielkim Domu i debatują o przyszłości obozu.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, Reyna mimowolnie zatrzymała się przed domkiem numer sześć. Jej wzrok przyciągnęła sowa wyryta na drzwiach, które były otwarte na oścież. Gdy zajrzała do środka, zobaczyła po lewej stronie piętrowe łóżka i wiszące modele 3D znanych budynków. Z prawej było widać wysokie regały przepełnione książkami. Gdzieś z tyłu majaczył stół ze stertą kartek i planów.

- Ta sowa…To Znak Ateny, prawda?

Widocznie Will nie do końca usłyszał jej pytanie, bo z domku właśnie wybiegł wysoki, jasnowłosy chłopak o szarych oczach i zamyślonym wyrazie twarzy. Kiedy zobaczył Reynę i Willa, uśmiechnął się miło i przybił piątkę z synem Apolla.

- Jak leci, stary? Pamiętaj, że obiecałeś mi trening na ściance. Nie wymigasz się, Henderson!- pogroził mu żartobliwie palcem.- Och..Reyno, to jest Malcolm Henderson, syn Ateny, a także mój najlepszy kumpel.

- Raz jeszcze witaj wśród nas, Reyno- Malcolm podał jej rękę, a ona uścisnęła ją energicznie. Piaskowe włosy i mądre oczy sprawiły, że nie uznała go za zagrożenie.- Wybaczcie, ale Chejron wezwał grupowych Szóstki i Dziewiątki w sprawie odbudowy pawilonu jadalnego.

- Jesteś grupowym dzieci Ateny? Dlaczego nie nosisz takiej koszulki jak Will?

- Ehh…- Will wyraźnie dał do zrozumienia, że to nie jest zbyt miły temat. A gdy zerknęła na Malcolma, ten starannie unikał patrzenia na nią.- Jakby to powiedzieć…no, domek Ateny zdecydował się na dwóch grupowych. To znaczy…ogólnie domkiem dowodzi Annabeth, ale ona jest zbyt ważną osobą w obozie, więc wybrała Malcolma na swojego pomocnika. A teraz, kiedy Annabeth i Percy….eh. W każdym razie pod jej nieobecność to Malcolm jest grupowym, jednak koszulka grupowego nadal należy do Annabeth.

- Rozumiem. Chodźmy dalej, Will. Nie zatrzymujmy Malcolma. Do zobaczenia- pożegnali się z Hendersonem i podeszli do kolejnego domku.

- Siódemka- odezwała się Reyna i spojrzała na koszulkę blondyna- czyli Apollo. Jak zostałeś grupowym?

- No…wybrali mnie za dobre sprawowanie podczas wojny z tytanami. Nasz poprzedni grupowy zaginął po ataku na Manhattan i…wyleczyłem większość herosów, więc dostałem koszulkę. Poza tym jestem na obozie od dziewiątego roku życia, czyli mam prawie najdłuższy staż. Tylko Annabeth mieszka tu już dziesięć lat. W sumie to Thalia też, ale, jak mówiłem, z nią wiąże się dziwna historia. Przybyłem do obozu w tym samym czasie co Malcolm i Jake Mason od Hefajstosa.

- Słyszałam, że Apollo najlepiej dogaduje się z Ateną i Hefajstosem. Ciekawe, że was również połączyła przyjaźń.

- To są tylko stereotypy, Reyno- zaśmiał się Will.- Nie jesteśmy jak nasi rodzice. Na przykład Atena i Posejdon. Nienawidzą się, a Percy i Annabeth bardzo się kochają. Są chyba najlepiej dobraną parą w naszym obozie. A ja i Thalia…Apollo i Artemida są świetnym rodzeństwem, a my dogryzamy sobie jak mało kto. Jake powiedział kiedyś nawet, że zrobi takie metalowe smycze, byśmy nie skakali sobie to gardeł.

Czas mijał zadziwiająco szybko, więc kiedy dotarli do domku oznaczonego trzynastką, zbliżała się już pora kolacji. Co prawda Will zasiedział się trochę u swojego przyjaciela Jake'a Masona, ale w końcu ruszyli dalej. Reyna poczuła niemiły uścisk, gdy mijali Dziesiątkę, a Solace poinformował ją, że domkiem Afrodyty dowodzi Piper McLean. Co prawda nowej dziewczyny Jasona nie było w Obozie, ale jej rodzeństwo niecierpliwie czekało na jej powrót prawie tak samo, jak dzieci Ateny na Annabeth. Gwarny domek Hermesa ominęli bardzo szybko, choć bracia Hood próbowali zaprosić Willa i Reynę do gry w pokera. Connor wcale nie przejmował się tym, że pretor Nowego Rzymu ogląda go w pomarańczowych kąpielówkach z zielonymi palmami.

W końcu znaleźli się przed Trzynastką. Domek wykonany był z obsydianu, a nad drzwiami wisiała czaszka. Palący się w pochodniach zielony ogień wprowadzał mroczny nastrój, tak więc Reyna nie miała wątpliwości, do kogo należy ten domek.

- Hades- wyszeptała. Z uwagą spojrzała na swojego przewodnika i zadała nurtujące ją pytanie.- W Obozie Herosów są dzieci Pana Umarłych? To jest rzadkie zjawisko, osobiście znam tylko dwójkę.

- Taaa…tutaj sytuacja jest podobna jak w domku Zeusa. Dziecko jest, ale za często nie korzysta z luksusów tej uroczej chatki. Nico jest w porządku, ale przeszedł dość traumatyczne przeżycia. Większość czasu poświęca na włóczenie się po świecie.

- Nico?- Słysząc to imię Reyna cała zesztywniała. Nagle oblała ją fala nieprzyjemnego zimna. Wpadła w fazę ostrożnego pretora i nieco opryskliwie zwróciła się w stronę Willa.- Nico di Angelo?

Teraz to Solace wyglądał na skołowanego. Już miał coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy rozległ się donośny odgłos konchy.

- Oj, już czas na kolację. Chodźmy, twoi rzymscy towarzysze na pewno na ciebie czekają.

Odbyli szybki spacer i po dziesięciu minutach byli już w nowo odbudowanym pawilonie jadalnym. Dzieci Ateny i Hefajstosa odwaliły kawał dobrej roboty. Will dołączył do swojego rodzeństwa, a Reyna przeszła przez środek i stanęła obok Chejrona.

- Zapraszam do głównego stołu, córko Bellony. Twoi przyjaciele już są- wskazał na siedzących centurionów.- Zapewne zechcesz wdać się ze mną w dyskusję.

- Pozwól Chejronie, że przywitam się z naszym gościem- melodyjny dziewczęcy głos rozległ się zza głównego stołu. Po sekundzie wstała młoda, rudowłosa panna w mundurku prywatnej szkoły dla bogaczy. Jej twarz obsypana była mnóstwem piegów, a jej oczy w świetle pochodni iskrzyły się zielonkawym odcieniem.- Nazywam się Rachel Elizabeth Dare i jestem wyrocznią delficką.

Zdążyła jeszcze usłyszeć, jak Oktawian prycha pogardliwie, a potem kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się jednocześnie. Rachel jęknęła i zgięła się wpół, a jej oczy zalśniły intensywnym, szmaragdowym kolorem. Malcolm zjawił się nie wiadomo skąd i razem z Thalią Grace uchronili rudowłosą przed upadkiem. Will przysunął krzesło, na którym spoczęła wyrocznia. A później mrożący krew w żyłach, dziwnie zniekształcony głos Rachel rozbrzmiał pośród milczących obozowiczów.

_Bogów milczenia zmowę wysłannicy przerwą_

_Grecy i Rzymianka do bogini mądrości dotrzeć muszą_

_Rozdwojenie jaźni syn Śpiewaka stłumi_

_Wyrzuty sumienia Wybranka Artemidy wzbudzi_

_Dzieci Wojny ramię w ramię do walki staną_

_Ostatecznego wroga Błogosławieństwem pokonają_

_Gniew oczekiwany spokój spowoduje_

_A nad światem Porządek zapanuje_

BUM! :D

Cześć, jest drugi rozdział. Co myślicie?

Ten rozdział wprowadził do opowiadania Reynę, która swoją wizytę w Obozie Herosów przepłaciła zdecydowanym bólem głowy. Zetknęła się ze zbuntowaną Thalią Grace, spotkała uroczego krewnego Oktawiana i dowiedziała się, jak ważną rolę w obozie odgrywa Annabeth, no i Piper. Zaskoczyła też nią wiadomość o międzyobozowych wędrówkach Nica di Angelo, a jej pierwsze spotkanie z Rachel Dare zakończyło się przepowiednią. Chyba może mieć mętlik w głowie, prawda? :D

Jak myślicie? Jak zostanie zinterpretowana przepowiednia? Dawajcie swoje pomysły.

Do następnego!


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Wkurzający bóg rozdaje prezenty**

Trzaskanie ognia było nieznośne.

Patrzenie na Rachel z rozdziawioną buzią również było nieznośne.

W ogóle cała ta Reyna była nieznośna.

Dobra, może i była najważniejszą osobą w Nowym Rzymie. Może i była córką bogini wojny. Może i miała tą swoją złotą włócznie i własnego pegaza. Ale czy to, na Artemidę, znaczyło od razu, że Rachel musiała wygłosić przepowiednię? Właśnie, Rachel…

Rudowłosa wyrocznia właśnie wróciła do ich półboskiego świata i rozglądała się po pawilonie.

- Dlaczego wszyscy na mnie patrzycie? To już nie można grzecznie przywitać gości?

Tak po prostu wstała, podeszła do Reyny i powitała ją, jak na dobrze wychowaną damę przystało. Przywódczyni rzymskiej delegacji zamrugała oczami, skołowana, ale odwzajemniła powitalny uścisk. Czarne jak obsydian oczy dziewczyny wpatrywały się w Rachel spod przymrużonych powiek. Rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie przez ramię na Chejrona, który kciukiem gładził swoją brodę w zamyśleniu.

- Chwila…ona właśnie wygłosiła przepowiednię- mocny głos Reyny rozniósł się jak echo po pawilonie jadalnym. Thalia znowu usłyszała głośne prychnięcie, a po chwili tuż koło niej znalazł się ten żylasty blondynek od Apolla.

- Daj spokój, Reyno! To miała być niby przepowiednia? Dobrze wiesz, jak to u nas wygląda…

- Ekhm.- Thalia odchrząknęła znacząco, dając do zrozumienia, że teraz ona będzie mówić. Zauważyła, że brwi Rzymianki powędrowały w górę. Nie zwróciła na to uwagi, choć coś jej podpowiadało, że to był ironiczny gest.- Sorki, że ci przerwę, Wergiliuszu…

- Oktawianie- syknął blondyn.

- Taaa, nie ważne. Ciesz się, że wybrałam męskie imię.

Oczy Reyny błysnęły, ale profesjonalnie zamaskowała rozbawienie i zachowała poważny wyraz twarzy. Thalia usiadła niedbale na ławce i zaczęła bawić się łukiem.

- W każdym bądź razie, muszę się z tobą zgodzić- kiwnęła głową na czarnowłosą pretor.- To była przepowiednia. I, niestety, dotyczy ona ciebie.

- Niestety?

- _Grecy i Rzymianka do bogini mądrości dotrzeć muszą…-_ Łowczyni powtórzyła fragment wygłoszonej przed chwilą przepowiedni.- Ty jesteś Rzymianką i chcąc nie chcąc musisz działać z nami, Grekami. Proste jak włosy Willa po wstrząsie elektrycznym.

Reyna przeniosła swoje spojrzenie na syna Apollo, który niedawno ją oprowadzał. Zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę i również ciężko opadła na ławkę. Złota broszka przymocowana do bordowego płaszcza delikatnie uwierała ją w pierś.

- Co to za bzdury! Jesteś pretorem, Reyno. Ty nic nie _musisz._- Oktawian przyczłapał się w pobliże swojej czarnowłosej towarzyszki i zaczął lamentować tuż nad jej uchem.- Nie mają prawa ci rozkazywać. Przecież to my przybyliśmy z ostrzeżeniem! W każdej chwili możemy ich zaatakować, nasze legiony…

- Nasze legiony szykują się na wojnę- głos Reyny był nieco zdławiony, może dlatego, że siedziała z głową przykrytą ramionami i nisko pochyloną. – Grecy też szykują się na wojnę. Ale to nie znaczy, że musimy walczyć między sobą. Bogowie milczą, a my jesteśmy zdani tylko na siebie. Nie zapominaj, że giganci się budzą. Im nie robi różnicy, czy zabiją Greka czy Rzymianina.

Cisza, która zapadła po jej wypowiedzi była niemal namacalna. Thalia musiała przyznać, że ta dziewczyna emanuje mocą i stanowczością, jak prawdziwy przywódca. Przełknęła ślinę, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że bardzo dobrze zna tą postawę. Annabeth codziennie budziła wśród obozowiczów podziw i szacunek. Nie dlatego, że była najstarsza stażem. Blondwłosa córka Ateny była najrozsądniejszą i najmądrzejszą półboginią jaką spotkała. Potrafiła odpowiednio zmotywować tłum, herosi pchali się do walki u jej boku. A gdy działała razem z Percym…z zamyślenia wytrącił ją głos Chejrona.

- Reyna ma rację. Jesteśmy skazani na siebie. Nie bez powodu Hera zdecydowała się na odkrycie dwóch obozów. Niedługo przyjdzie nam walczyć z samą Gają. W porównaniu z tym, nasze uprzedzenia rzymsko-greckie to dziecinne zachowanie. Reyno- zwrócił się bezpośrednio do przywódczyni legionu- ta misja to jedyna szansa, by przerwać milczenie bogów. Jeśli dobrze rozumiem przepowiednię, musicie uzyskać pomoc Olimpijczyków. Tylko tak możemy pokonać gigantów.

- Wszystko pięknie i w ogóle…- dziewczyna powoli uniosła głowę i odgarnęła niesforne włosy, które zakrywały jej czarne oczy.- Ale właśnie w tym rzecz. Ciężko będzie uzyskać pomoc bogów, skoro milczą. Nawet jeśli Thalia ma rację i będziemy musieli zawiązać współpracę.- Reyna spojrzała krzywo na wyluzowaną Łowczynię.

- Reyno! Przecież to są Grecy! To jakiś spisek i na pewno zdradzą nas przy byle okazji. Jak Jackson!

Pretor Nowego Rzymu wstała tak gwałtownie, że nawet Thalia poczuła dreszcze i przyczaiła się w gotowości. Córka Bellony poruszała się tak szybko, że nawet nie było słychać jej kroków na drewnianej podłodze pawilonu jadalnego. Natomiast Oktawian jakby odrobinę zmalał, czy też raczej skulił się ze strachu. Thalia mimowolnie z szacunkiem zerkała na Reynę i czekała na jej ruch.

- Percy Jackson ciągle jest pretorem, Oktawianie. Nawet ty nie możesz pozwolić sobie na oczernianie jego imienia. A Jason- dodała, gdy augur już zamierzał się odciąć- Jason Grace cieszy się ogromnym szacunkiem wśród legionistów, śmiem twierdzić, że większym niż ty. Więc przymknij się, kiedy osoba wyższa rangą debatuje w sprawie przyszłości naszego obozu.

Mimo, że to był niemal syk niż głośne oświadczenie, to i tak wszystkie spojrzenia spoczęły na dwójce Rzymian, którzy teraz mierzyli się wzrokiem w milczeniu.

- Zawsze byłaś miękka, jeśli chodzi o innych półbogów. Zbyt szybko obdarzasz zaufaniem, Reyno. Przez to właśnie ta siódemka uciekła nam w Charleston. Co ci nagadała córka Ateny, hm? Widziałem jak rozmawiacie- wysyczał.- Co takiego powiedziała ci Annabeth Chase, że postanowiłaś bratać się z Grekami?

Teraz Thalia stała sztywno, jakby Meduza zamieniła ją w kamień. Nic nie rozumiała. Reyna spotkała się z Annabeth? I co półbogowie z przepowiedni robili w Charleston? Uważnie wpatrywała się w nieprzeniknione, czarne tęczówki Rzymianki, ale ta pozostała niewzruszona.

- Nie waż się mnie straszyć, Oktawianie. Tym się właśnie różnimy. Ja jestem stanowcza, opanowana i otwarta na nowe rozwiązania. Ty jesteś bezczelnym gówniarzem, który zasłania się papierkami rodziców. Może dlatego senat nigdy nie wybrał cię pretorem.- Po tych słowach zostawiła sapiącego z oburzenia augura i przeszła kawałek dalej, by stanąć obok Chejrona. Wdała się z nim w krótką, niezwykle żywą dyskusję. Zupełnie jakby wszyscy obozowicze zapomnieli, że jest pora kolacji, każdy z wyczekiwaniem wpatrywał się w dziewczynę w purpurowym płaszczu.

- Tak, myślę, że to będzie najlepsze rozwiązanie- mruknął w końcu Chejron. Uniósł wysoko głowę i omiótł spojrzeniem wszystkich zebranych. Dyskretnie skinął na Reynę, by przemówiła.

- Okoliczności są jakie są. Wasza wyrocznia wypowiedziała przepowiednię, która niewątpliwie pomoże nam zgładzić Gaję. Według niej grecko-rzymskie poselstwo musi odnaleźć boginię mądrości i nakłonić wszystkich bogów do pomocy w walce. Jak wasza koleżanka słusznie zauważyła- skinęła w stronę Thalii- to mnie dotyczy proroctwo. Do was należy wybór pozostałych dwóch Greków.

- Myślę, że wybór jest ograniczony- odezwała się nagle Rachel. W końcu doszła do siebie i zrozumiała, że wygłosiła kolejne, wielkie proroctwo.- Moja przepowiednia jasno mówi, kto ma ci towarzyszyć, Reyno.- odchrząknęła i znów śpiewnym głosem wygłosiła- _Rozdwojenie jaźni syn Śpiewaka stłumi._

Ledwo co dokończyła swoją wypowiedź, kominek ofiarny buchnął oślepiającym światłem, a w całym pawilonie rozbrzmiał chóralny śpiew i harmonijne dźwięki harfy. Ogień przemienił się w żółtą, słoneczną kulę, z której powoli odchodził cień wielkości człowieka. Po chwili wszystko ucichło, równie szybko, jak się zaczęło. Z tą różnicą, że teraz po środku pawilonu stał nieziemsko przystojny dwudziestokilkuletni mężczyzna. Ubrany był w białą koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami, brązowe, wąskie spodnie i czarne, markowe adidasy sięgające kostek. Na ramiona narzuconą miał skórzaną kurtkę, a oczy osłaniały niezwykle ciemne RayBany.

- Dobrze się składa, gdyż Olimpijskim Śpiewakiem jestem ja- powiedział nowo przybyły i zamaszyście zdjął okulary. Jego oczy świeciły się jak miniaturowe słońca.

- Bądź pozdrowiony, o Apollo, Wielki Uzdrowicielu, Władco Nut i Patronie Poetów.- Chejron przyklęknął na swoich końskich kończynach, a reszta obozowiczów równie szybko z szacunkiem uklęknęła przed młodzieńcem. Co prawda Thalia trochę się ociągała, ale natarczywy wzrok nauczyciela w końcu zmusił ją do oddania pokłonu.

- Ah, jak dobrze móc opuścić Olimp.- westchnął Apollo.- Staruszek Zeus powoli dostaje świra, bo Afrodyta ciągle lamentuje nad tragiczną i niezwykle romantyczną historią córki Ateny i synalka Wujka Glona.

- Chwila- Thalia zerwała się na równe nogi i podbiegła do boga, który spojrzał na nią rozbawiony.- Moi przyjaciele wylądowali w Tartarze, a wy traktujecie to jako pasjonującą operę mydlaną?- prychnęła głośno z irytacją.

- Co? Och, nie, nie, nie- zaśmiał się Apollo.- No dobra, może niektórzy z Olimpijczyków tak. Naprawdę, Ares i Afrodyta są nie do zniesienia. A jak moja siostrunia zjawi się w domowych kątach, to wrzaski nie mają końca. Ale ja nie o tym- machnął ręką, jakby odganiał natrętną muchę- Kochana Rachel wygłosiła przepowiednię, a ja postanowiłem wam pomóc.

- Ty? To ja już wolę Hadesa- mruknęła Thalia, ale stojący w pobliżu Will kopnął ją w piszczel.

- Tak się składa, że ja i Artemida najlepiej dogadujemy się z Ateną. No, opcjonalnie jeszcze mój braciszek Hefuś, jak w końcu opuści swoje kuźnie. Tylko, że teraz raczej jego uwaga skupiła się na Argo II. Nic dziwnego, po tym jak Jason niemal roztrzaskał piorunem posąg Ateny Partenos.

- Że co? Jason? Posąg Ateny?- Thalia musiała przybrać wyjątkowo głupi wyraz twarzy, bo nawet syn Hypnosa parsknął śmiechem, a zazwyczaj chrapie i nie zwraca na nic uwagi.

- Tak, tak. Siedmioro Wspaniałych nie mogą narzekać na przygody. No dobra, moi ulubieńcy zlecieli w bezdenną otchłań, ale cóż, wypadki się zdarzają. O rety, a ja znowu nie o tym- jak gdyby nigdy nic wytarł okulary o białą koszulę.- Misja, misja, jeszcze raz misja!

- Panie Apollo- odezwała się Reyna- skoro postanowiłeś nam pomóc, to wskaż moich towarzyszy wyprawy.

- Jak już mówiła Rachel, zanim przerwałem jej moim olśniewającym wejściem, przepowiednia wyraźnie mówi, kto ma iść. Syn Śpiewaka, czyli mój potomek.- jego hipnotyzujące spojrzenie przypominało teraz słońce w zenicie. Apollo utkwił wzrok w Reynie, jakby samym spojrzeniem chciał, by się wyluzowała i poczuła się jak na plaży.

- Doprawdy, nie rozumiem dlaczego akurat ty masz być patronem tej wyprawy.- Thalia westchnęła teatralnie.- Dlaczego nie Artemida? Już raz działała z półbogami, kiedy polowała na Ofiotaura.

- Chyba przespałaś kilka ostatnich tygodni, maleńka.- Odpowiedział bóg i z niezwykłą nonszalancją spoczął na ławce koło Rachel.- Olimpijczycy zapadli w pewien rzymsko-grecki trans. Nie da się z nimi normalnie rozmawiać, a co dopiero współpracować i atakować gigantów.

- Ty wydajesz się taki, jak rok temu- mruknęła Rachel. Apollo był jej opiekunem, jeśli chodzi o jej pracę wyroczni. Często widywała się z młodym bogiem i słuchała jego rad.

- Irytujący i wkurzający, tak- prychnęła Thalia. Bóg uśmiechnął się do niej czarująco, ukazując niezwykle białe zęby.

- Można powiedzieć, że mnie ta zabawa ominęła bokiem. I dla Rzymian, i dla Greków jestem po prostu Apollem. Muzyka jest potężna i nieśmiertelna, więc obie strony czczą mnie tak samo. Medycyna również nie uległa zmianie od tysiącleci. Jednak niektórzy z nas doznali mega schizy. Zeus, jako Jupiter jest niemożliwie władczy. Uważa się za nie wiadomo kogo. No naprawdę, czy konieczne było zniszczenie pół Sali tronowej, bo Hermes, czy też Merkury przyszedł akurat w momencie jego zmiany? Był Jupiterem, a na paczce widniało imię Zeusa. I puf! Biedaczek pozbył się markowych latających trampek! Afrodyta też nie lepsza. Wałęsa się po starych śmieciach i wszystkich zmusza do nauki walca! A Posejdon naprawdę nie lubi tańczyć.

Wszyscy patrzyli się na niego, jakby właśnie występował w talent show i grał na dudach. Chyba zdał sobie z tego sprawę, bo odchrząknął kilka razy i odwrócił się do Reyny.

- W każdym bądź razie, tak ma być. Jestem waszym patronem. Córka Bellony prowadzi wyprawę, a ty, Williamie, będziesz jej towarzyszył.

To kręcenie głową jak na meczu tenisowym stawało się powoli nieznośne, ale Thalia nie mogła się powstrzymać. W końcu coś się zaczynało dziać! Gdy spojrzała na stojącego obok niej Willa, poczuła lekki skurcz w brzuchu. Gdy tak stał, blady i oszołomiony, przypomniał jej się Percy, gdy pierwszy raz się spotkali. Z buciorami wlazła w jego życie, a fakt, że była córką Zeusa nie pomagał zbytnio. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedzieli, kogo dotyczyć będzie Wielka Przepowiednia. Wtedy też zrozumiała, jak bardzo zależy jej na Annabeth, kiedy ta była przetrzymywana przez Atlasa. To był czas, gdy zawarła ciche porozumienie z Percym. I tak pozostało do dzisiaj.

Will może i był oszołomiony, ale dumnie wystąpił przed oblicze swego ojca. Apollo wybrał go spośród wszystkich swoich synów na oczach całego obozu i delegacji rzymskiej. Thalia musiała przyznać, że to było _coś_.

- Jeśli taka twoja wola ojcze, dołączę do Reyny i postaram się sprostać powierzonemu mi zadaniu.

- Brawo, synu!-zagrzmiał bóg- Taka postawa mi się podoba. Jesteś świetnie wyszkolony, ale potrzebne ci są zabawki do gry.- pstryknął oburącz palcami i już trzymał niesamowicie pozłacany łuk, który emanował dobrą, ciepłą mocą. Podał chłopakowi łuk i kołczan pełen złotych strzał, która każda odznaczała się inną końcówką. Will przyglądał się darowi, oniemiały, ale jego szczęśliwy dzień się nie skończył. Apollo pstryknął po raz drugi.

- A to są kluczyki do mojego samochodu, w razie nagłej potrzeby.

- Dajesz mu swój słoneczny rydwan?- wyjąkała Thalia, kompletnie zamurowana.

- Co? Och, nie. To znaczy, po części może tak. Parę lat temu mój rydwan roztrzaskała pewna półbogini, córka Zeusa. Udało mi się go odratować, ale pozostałe części zabrał Hefajstos. Poprosiłem go, by przerobił je na fajowe bryki, które przydadzą się moim dzieciom.- mrugnął do Łowczyni i rzucił kluczyki Willowi.- Tylko pamiętaj, młody! Nagły przypadek!

- Super!- krzyknął uradowany Will i przyjrzał się z uwagą breloczkowi w kształcie gitary. Coś podpowiadało Thalii, że to nie jest zwykły breloczek do kluczy, ale nie zagłębiała się w problem, gdyż teraz Apollo skupił swoją uwagę na niej.

- Co z tobą, Grace? Zwykle, gdy zjawiam się u Artemidy na łowach, twój głosik nigdy nie cichnie.

- A z czego mam się cieszyć?- burknęła- Mój brat błąka się gdzieś po starożytnych krainach, ojciec nie daje znaku życia, a moja najlepsza przyjaciółka i jej chłopak gnieżdżą się gdzieś w Tartarze z marnymi szansami na przeżycie. A teraz w dodatku ogłoszono misję, by odszukać jej matkę i prosić o pomoc.

- A ciebie dręczy bezczynność, hm?- iskrzące się oczy Apolla wpatrywały się w nią z wyczekiwaniem, jakby oczekiwał od niej pewnej decyzji.- Posłuchaj, nie bez powodu macie odnaleźć Atenę. Jest boginią mądrości i najlepszym strategiem na calutkim świecie. Jeśli ktoś mógłby wam pomóc pokonać Gaję, to właśnie Atena. Tylko, że ten boski rozłam osobowości strasznie jej doskwiera. Za to wiem, że ona musi spotkać się ze swoją córką. Wiecie, rozdwojenie jaźni to jedno, ale nacierająca horda potworów to drugie. Jej córeczka z pewnością dużo by pomogła w naszej misji.

- Och, jasne. Poczekaj, polecę po komórkę i zadzwonię do Annabeth. Tylko jest jeden problem. Nie wiem, czy w Tartarze jest zasięg!- warknęła Thalia. Poczuła, jak wnętrzności zaczynają jej drgać z nerwów. Głowa jej pulsowała, a z dłoni powoli wydobywały się iskry.

- Hej, spokojnie!- Will podbiegł do niej i potrząsnął lekko.- Już raz rozwaliłaś pawilon, a ja nie chcę znowu być twoim przewodem.

- Przymknij się, Solace! Pewnie mało cię obchodzi, co się dzieje z Annabeth i Percym! Ucieszyło cię to, hm? Byłeś dość blisko z Annabeth, dopóki nie zjawił się Percy!

Blondyn wyglądał tak, jakby dostał z całej siły w twarz. Odskoczył od Thalii, jakby była plującym trucizną potworem. Może i tak było. Emocje wzięły górę, nie przemyślała swoich słów. Odkąd zjawiła się w Obozie Herosów po życiu jako drzewo, zauważyła, że syn Apolla stopniowo oddala się od niej i Annabeth. Choć wcześniej dobrze się dogadywali. Will był jedyny, oprócz Luke'a, który spędzał dużo czasu z potężnymi półboginiami. Potem zjawił się Percy i Annabeth odsunęła Willa w cień.

- Wolałem cię jako drzewo.- wysyczał jadowicie i wybiegł z pawilonu, nie zwracając na nikogo uwagi.

- W tej chwili, Grace, mógłbym cię przekląć za znieważenie mojego syna- powiedział Apollo, przeciągając sylaby. Thalia przeklęła w duchu. Dlaczego, no dlaczego najpierw robi, a potem myśli?- Nie zrobię tego jednak. Ale mam coś ekstra dla ciebie.- Wydał z siebie odgłosy aplauzu publiczności na koncercie muzycznym- Jesteś trzecim herosem z przepowiedni Rachel. Spędzisz z Willem dużo czasu, będziesz miała mnóstwo okazji do przeprosin. I poznasz się bliżej z przyjaciółką braciszka.

Miała wrażenie, że dzisiaj pobiła swój rekord w robieniu głupich min. Doprawdy, czy Apollo musiał ją zawsze wkurzać? Cichy jęk wydany przez Reynę sprowadził ją na ziemię. A niech to! Miała wyruszyć z _nią_ na misję? Po pewnym czasie zaskoczyła, że Rachel patrzy na nią uważnie. Słowa przepowiedni huknęły w jej głowie jak muzyka rockowa w domku Aresa.

_Wyrzuty sumienia Wybranka Artemidy wzbudzi…_

Super! Po prosty świetnie! Jakby nie miała nic innego do roboty. No dobra, wcale nie miała nic innego do roboty. Od czasu, gdy Chejron przekazał wieści o Annabeth i Percym, nie mogła znaleźć sobie miejsca.

- Dla mnie też masz zabawki?- westchnęła zrezygnowana. Kątem oka zauważyła, jak Rachel wzdycha z ulgi. Olśniewający uśmiech Apolla stał się jeszcze bardziej nieznośny, ale pozwoliła, by przygarnął ją ramieniem. Z Reyną zrobił to samo, jakby ustawiał się do wspólnego zdjęcia z fankami. Tylko, że Thalia nie była jego fanką, a jedno spojrzenie na Reynę wystarczyło, by przekonać się, że ona również.

- Dla moich panien zawsze coś się znajdzie.

- Samochód?

- Niee…Brykę użyczy nam śliczna pretor w purpurze- uśmiechnął się zadziornie.- Ta czarna terenówka, którą macie, na pewno sprosta oczekiwaniom.

Reyna już miała cos odpowiedzieć, kiedy bóg wyciągnął z kieszeni kurtki biało niebieską tubkę i podał ją czarnowłosej.

- Pasta do zębów?- przywódczyni Rzymian uniosła wysoko brwi i zerknęła rozbawiona na Thalię- Jak myślisz, Grace? Pokonamy potwory olśniewająco białym uśmiechem?

Po raz pierwszy Thalia pozwoliła sobie na swój standardowy, ironiczny uśmieszek. _Może Reyna nie jest wcale taka zła_- pomyślała.

- A dla mojej ulubionej Łowczyni mam coś specjalnego. Zadałem sobie sporo trudu, by ją zdobyć, ale… Myślę, że powinnaś ją mieć.- znowu pstryknął i po chwili w jego dłoni znalazła się znajoma czapka Jankesów.

- Niewidka Annabeth!- krzyknęła podniecona i błyskawicznie wyrwała ją z ręki Apolla.- Jakim cudem…? Och, jesteś najlepszy!

- Przed chwilą było, że irytujący. No dobra, dzieciaki! Macie trochę czasu, by się przygotować. Chejronie, odpraw ich z samego rana. – Centaur ukłonił się i pogalopował do Wielkiego Domu.

- Panie Apollo- odezwała się Reyna- Dobrze, że twój syn będzie uczestnikiem misji, ale nawet on nie odczyta twoich myśli. Powiedz…dokąd mamy się udać?

No tak…Thalię tak bardzo ucieszył prezent, że nie zwróciła uwagi na ten drobny szczegół. Dla Apolla widocznie było to oczywiste, bo roześmiał się perliście.

- Jak to gdzie? Do muzeum. Atena zawsze chodzi do muzeum.- I tak po prostu rozpłynął się w rozbłysku światła, zostawiając obozowiczów z pyszną kolacją.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Witamy w szkole nauki jazdy „Tartar"**

Annabeth zawsze zastanawiała się, jak to jest latać. I wcale nie miała na myśli samolotu czy helikoptera. Tym drugim to nawet potrafiła sterować. Ale nie chodziło o to.

Jason potrafił latać. To było raczej na zasadzie kontrolowania wiatrów, ale jednak unosił się w powietrzu. Nie było to co prawda realistyczne i umysłowe podejście do tematu, bo bogowie rządzili się swoimi prawami i herosi rodzili się z niezwykłymi umiejętnościami. A skoro Jason to syn Jupitera, taka zdolność jest jak najbardziej na miejscu.

Pamiętała, jak parę lat temu Grover Underwood, przyjazny satyr, ubrał latające trampki Hermesa. Latał, ale omal nie zapłacił za to wysokiej ceny.

Latała już na pegazach, a Percy i Thalia opowiadali jej o latającym rydwanie Apolla, który tak na marginesie prowadziła wtedy córka Zeusa. Annabeth spadła nawet z wysokiego klifu, gdy została porwana przez Mantikorę.

Jednak to wszystko nie miało porównania z tym.

Annabeth i Percy spadali prosto w najczarniejszą otchłań. Do Tartaru.

„ _Dopóki będziemy razem…."_ – przysięga Percy'ego huczała jej w uszach, gdy chłopak puścił się półki skalnej i zniknęli w przepaści. Przez chwilę słyszała jeszcze rozpaczliwe wołanie Hazel, a potem krzyk ucichł, gdy Percy otoczył ją w locie ramionami. Może to była jej wyobraźnia albo głupi żart bogów, ale umysł podsunął jej obraz innego dziecka Ateny z tragiczną historią.

Jej idol i wzór, Dedal swoją opowieść również kończył lotem. Stracił wtedy jedynego, ukochanego syna, Ikara. Annabeth osobiście spotkała starożytnego herosa, jednak jego losy ciągle dążyły do Ikara. Z gorzkim smutkiem uświadomiła sobie, że laptop, który od niego otrzymała również zniknął i zapewne roztrzaskał się o dno Tartaru.

Nie wiedziała ile czasu już tak lecieli w dół. Może parę minut, może kilka dni. Ciśnienie naciskające z każdej strony powodowało straszliwy ból uszu, jednak zdołała usłyszeć krzyk Percy'ego.

- Annabeth! Spróbuj skierować się w lewo, do tej wody!

Zdążyła już sobie uświadomić, że umrą, roztrzaskując się o trujące skały mrocznej otchłani. Zaczęła się nawet zastanawiać, czy to byłby taki straszny koniec? Zginęłaby razem ze swoim ukochanym, otulona jego ramionami. Skoro miała umrzeć, dobrze, że on będzie przy niej. Jednak krzyk Percy'ego dodał jej trochę nadziei. Woda to jego żywioł, a tam w dole widziała wyłaniający się strumień czarnej rzeki.

_To jest Tartar, tu nic dobrego na ciebie nie czeka_- szeptał jej umysł. Znajome mrowienie wyczuwalne w brzuchu sprawiło, że zmusiła się do myślenia. Zawsze tak się z nią działo, gdy zamierzała podjąć ryzyko albo ważną decyzję. Tutaj miała jedynie możliwość wybrać rodzaj swojej śmierci: roztrzaskanie o skały albo utonięcie w trujących wodach Tartaru.

Żadna z tych opcji nie napawała optymizmem.

Zdecydowanie wolała podjąć ryzyko. Przywykła już do szalonych pomysłów swojego chłopaka, ale ufała mu w stu procentach. Mieli za sobą wiele wspólnych przygód, działali zawsze razem.

- Odsuń się ode mnie i trzymaj tylko za ręce! Nakieruję nas do rzeki!

Percy widocznie zrozumiał jej plan, bo dał jej szybkiego całusa w usta i odchylił się od niej na wyciągnięcie ramion. Teraz spadali jak kaskaderzy spadochronowi. Annabeth złożyła nogi i puściła jedną rękę Percy'ego. Nakazała chłopakowi, by ułożył się równo z nią po jej prawym boku. Tymczasem ona zaczęła machać lewym ramieniem jak dziecko uczące się pływać. Parę chwil wystarczyło, by zaczęli opadać na lewą stronę. Przechyliła się także ciałem do przodu, przez co opadali trochę szybciej. Zerknęła na Percy'ego i zobaczyła, że patrzy na nią z uśmiechem.

- Kolejny szalony pomysł Annabeth Chase i Percy'ego Jacksona- westchnęła Annabeth.- Percy…kocham cię. Może to wariactwo, ale cieszę się, że tu ze mną jesteś. Rób co zamierzasz, ufam, że dasz radę.

- Na Herę! Ja też cię kocham, Annabeth.

I puścił ją, jednocześnie kierując dłonie ku czarnej rzece, która zbliżała się niebezpiecznie szybko. Zamknął oczy i wymamrotał coś pod nosem. Piekielna woda zawrzała i wystrzeliła strumieniami do góry, ku dwójce herosów. Annabeth zdążyła nabrać powietrze i zatrzymać je w płucach, kiedy wodny gejzer zmoczył ją i wziął w posiadanie. Może Percy i panował nad wodą, jednak ona musiała się sporo napracować, by nie runąć prosto w trującą toń. Gejzer podtrzymywał jej zmęczone i obolałe ciało, więc zmusiła się do kolejnego wysiłku. Wiedziała, że teraz nadeszła jej rola w tym szalonym planie.

Choć wcale nic nie uzgadniali.

Gdzieś po prawej słyszała krzyki Percy'ego. Mimo otępienia, które powodowała złamana kostka, Annabeth nakłoniła się do wymyślenia błyskotliwego rozwiązania. Tak to właśnie działało w ich związku. Percy działał impulsywnie i szybko, ale prędzej czy później jego morskie oczęta kierowały się na nią. To była jej rola- nieustanne ratowanie Perseusza Jacksona.

Zobaczyła dno przepaści, a raczej ląd dla głupich, zbłąkanych półbogów, którzy na skutek ratowania wielkiego posągu zmuszeni zostali do udziału w wycieczce do Tartaru.

Annabeth wiedziała, że ta podróż ma bilet w jedną stronę. A jeśli chcieli się stąd wydostać, zdawała sobie sprawę, że to ona musi zadbać o uzyskanie karty powrotnej, choćby mieli zostać pasażerami na gapę. W końcu była córką bogini mądrości.

Pewien plan zaświtał jej w głowie. Zerknęła na swoją nogę i ucieszyła się w duchu. Niemal wyczuwało się w tym sarkazm, kiedy oderwała od kostki tą piekielną pajęczynę, która ją tu ściągnęła. Lina była lepka, ale wytrzymała. Przewiązała się pajęczyną w pasie i podała jeden koniec Percy'emu.

- Złap! Tylko na chwilę, aż opuszczę się tam, na brzeg skalny. Potem ja cię pociągnę za mój koniec!

Percy był już wyczerpany utrzymywaniem wodnego gejzera, ale pokiwał głową i chwycił lepką linę. Nie czekając ani chwili, Annabeth zeskoczyła z niezwykłą gracją i złapała się odstającego występu skalnego, by zwolnić trochę siłę pędu. Parę sekund i kilka zdartych paznokci do krwi później już leżała na gorących skałach. Mimo promieniującego bólu w kostce, szybko zerwała się na nogi i stanowczo, choć powoli naciągała pajęczynę, by Percy mógł zejść. W miarę jej wysiłku gejzer opadał, aż wreszcie oboje spoczęli ciężko na plecach i sapali głośno ze zmęczenia. Percy złapał ją za rękę i bawił się nią w uspokajającym geście, a ona zerwała z siebie tą przeklętą pajęczynę.

- Kto by pomyślał, że pajęczyna Arachne nas uratuje- westchnęła Annabeth.

- No wiesz…co nas nie zabije, to nas wzmocni- mruknął Percy.

Leżeli na brzegu piekielnej rzeki, właśnie uratowali się od niechybnej śmierci, a przed nimi rozciągała się nieciekawa perspektywa błąkania się po Tartarze, aż w końcu odnajdą Wrota Śmierci. Znaleźli się w niezłym bagnie, a ona…wybuchła śmiechem. Percy zamrugał oczami, ale po krótkiej chwili zaskoczenia sam do niej dołączył. To był ich sposób na odreagowanie. Raz w Obozie Herosów, tuż po tym jak pocałowali się po raz pierwszy, trenowali na ognistej ściance. Jak to na Perseusza przystało, właśnie w takich chwilach podejmował ważne rozmowy. Zapytał ją wtedy, czy opowie mu całą historię znajomości z Lukiem i Thalią. Otworzyła się przed nim, a potem on opowiadał jej o każdym spektakularnym wydaleniu ze szkoły. Leżeli na trawie i rechotali, musiał ich słyszeć każdy obozowicz. A kiedy podeszła do nich Clarisse z Thalią u boku, niemal popłakali się ze śmiechu, kiedy córka Aresa powiedziała, że są gorsi niż Grover śpiewający pod prysznicem piosenki Lady Gagi.

Kiedy ich oddechy się ustabilizowały, postanowili znaleźć jakąś drogę naprzód. Udało im się w miarę bezpiecznie wylądować, ale przebywali w krainie potworów, których swoją drogą powybijali całkiem sporo. Na każdym kroku czyhało na nich zagrożenie. Odeszli od rzeki i skierowali się w stronę majaczącego otworu w obsydianowych, wilgotnych skałach. Wyglądało na to, że to jest jedyna możliwość, by pójść dalej w przeciągu kilkuset metrów. Kiedy podeszli bliżej, okazało się, że otwór jest na tyle duży, by wleciało przez niego małe osobowe auto.

I tak chyba było, bo skąd niby w Tartarze miałby znaleźć się czerwony fiat mini? Naprawdę, samochód stał sobie na skałach i jakby czekał na kogoś, kto go odpali. Czerwona karoseria była wgnieciona na tylnych drzwiach, a lusterka i szyba od strony pasażera były wybite. Percy zmarszczył zabawnie nos i spojrzał na Annabeth, wysoko unosząc brwi.

- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że ten fiat nie znalazł się tu przypadkiem? Robią sobie z nas jaja?

- Och, bogowie. Umiesz prowadzić, Percy? Znaczy, wiem, że umiesz. Ale to są naprawdę ekstremalne warunki.

- O nic się nie martw. Prowadziłem auto babci Franka, kiedy uciekaliśmy przed ogrami w Kanadzie. Jak widać, jestem całkiem niezły za kółkiem.

No dobra, może nie powinna go o to pytać. Ucieczka przed ogrami? Westchnęła, zrezygnowana. Mogła się tego spodziewać, w końcu to Percy. A poza tym podróż samochodem była kusząca. Bo niby jak, na Atenę, miała włóczyć się po Tartarze ze złamaną kostką i otępieniem? Jej chłopak jest kochany, ale to ciągle Glonomóżdżek.

- Dobra, ty prowadzisz.

- Ekstra. Tylko…nie mam kluczyków.- spojrzał w górę, jakby czekał na deszcz samochodowych kluczy.

- Przestań, Glonomóżdżku- jęknęła Annabeth, gdy ruszyła w stronę auta. Ból ciągle promieniował. Przyjrzała się z uwagą znalezisku i położyła dłoń na przedniej klamce. Sięgnęła do kieszeni po swój sztylet i…napotkała pustkę. Oblała ją fala gorąca, kiedy uświadomiła sobie wagę sytuacji.

Była w piekielnym Tartarze i nie miała żadnej broni. Sztylet zleciał razem z Arachne i laptopem Dedala. Oblizała nerwowo wargi i mocniej zacisnęła dłoń na klamce. Ogarnęła ją niemoc i rozpacz. Z coraz większą siłą wyżywała się na aucie, aż w końcu poczuła dobrze znane, ciepłe ramiona Percy'ego. Kiedy ją przytulił, rozszlochała się. Percy gładził ją po włosach i szeptał uspokajające słowa do ucha.

- Już dobrze?

- Nic nie jest dobrze, Percy. Wylądowaliśmy w piekle pełnym potworów, którzy chcą nas zabić. Niedawno walczyłam z wielkim pająkiem, a moja kostka cholernie boli. Na dodatek zgubiłam mój sztylet i laptop. Och, nie zapominaj, że moja matka doznała obłędu i uważa mnie za okropną córkę. A ty…

- Jestem tu, obok ciebie.- Obrócił ją w ramionach i spojrzał głęboko w oczy.- Dopóki jesteśmy razem, damy radę. Pamiętasz?

- Wiem, Percy. Wiem.- Czuły pocałunek zbił trochę gorączkę, która trawiła ciało Annabeth. Percy zawsze wiedział co robić, gdy wpadała w swoje nastroje. Znał każde jej oblicze. Te waleczne, inteligentne, sentymentalne i uczuciowe. Wiedział nawet, że jest wielką fanką oliwek i muzyki country. Byli zgranym zespołem, dziękowała bogom, że jej go zesłali.

- Eh, Annabeth. Zdaje się, że chciałaś otworzyć tego fiata. Nie mam pojęcia jak, ale musimy się stąd zmywać.

- Daj mi twój miecz. Nie tylko ty znasz bajeranckie sztuczki, Glonomóżdżku.

Percy uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyciągnął swój magiczny długopis. Podał go jej, a ona zgrabnie przeszła do czynu. Przez rozbitą szybę wprowadziła ramię do środka samochodu, a ostrze Orkana skierowała do zamka. Zamknęła oczy i skupiła się na zadaniu. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się, gdy zamek kliknął. Sycząc z bólu usiadła na miejscu kierowcy i odchyliła dywanik, by dostać się do kabli od pedałów. Zwinnie połączyła je w znany schemat i otarła o siebie trzy razy.

Niemal zawyła ze szczęścia, gdy silnik zaryczał znajomo. Percy zaśmiał się jak wariat i ukucnął przy niej.

- Jak…?

- Luke mnie nauczył. No wiesz…nie bez powodu był ulubieńcem Hermesa.- Oczy Percy'ego zwęziły się odrobinę, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się szeroko i cmoknął ją w policzek.

- Powoli kończą mi się na ciebie określenia. Do mojej listy mogę dopisać, że masz zadatki na złodziejkę bryk.

- Prowadzisz listę zalet i wad Annabeth Chase?- spojrzała na niego z niedowierzeniem.

- No…raczej zalet. Za nic nie mogę dopatrzyć się wad. Chyba jesteś moim ideałem.

- Dobra odpowiedź. Bardzo dobra- tym razem to ona dała mu całusa w policzek, gdy wychodziła z auta. Percy usiadł na fotelu kierowcy i przygotowywał się do jazdy, kiedy ona z wyraźną ulgą sadowiła się obok na miejscu pasażera. Po chwili samochód stoczył się ze skały, kiedy ruszyli w podróż.

- Nie wierzę, że to się dzieje. Jak gdyby nigdy nic jeździmy sobie po Tartarze.

- Percy, ty i ja możemy pochwalić się barwną historią. Będzie co opowiadać dzieciom.- Nagle Annabeth stała się niezwykle senna, nie do końca zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, co mówi. Percy westchnął i spojrzał na nią z dziwnym błyskiem w oku.

- Odpocznij, dobra? Wiele przeszłaś, a ja dam sobie rad…

- PERCY!UWAŻAJ!

Annabeth krzyknęła ostrzegawczo i szarpnęła za kierownicę, by skręcili mocno w prawo. Kiedy tylko wyjechali na szerszą przestrzeń rozciągającą się daleko w dal, prosto na ich samochód zleciał wielki, ciemny kształt. Rozległ się ohydny odgłos uderzenia.

- Chyba coś przejechaliśmy- wysapał Percy.

- No nie gadaj, geniuszu- Annabeth wywróciła oczami, ale czujnie patrzyła przed siebie. Kiedy zmrużyła powieki i wytężyła wzrok, udało jej się dostrzec ogromne, wijące się cielsko. Cielsko z ośmioma owłosionymi odnóżami…

- Arachne- pisnęła dziwnie zmienionym głosem.

- Co? Ale myślałem, że….na Hadesa, co za paskudztwo!

Annabeth jak sparaliżowana patrzyła, jak Percy błyskawicznie wyskakuje z czerwonego mini i dobywa świecącego Orkana. Arachne widocznie poprzysięgła sobie, by wyjątkowe dziecko Ateny stało się jej posiłkiem. Tym razem napotkała opór w postaci rozjuszonego syna boga mórz.

- Zostaw ją, Miss Horror! Zapraszam do tańca!

Nigdy nie zwracała uwagi na to, co jej chłopak krzyczy podczas walki. Teraz jednak przyznała, że jego teksty z powodzeniem zajęłyby miejsca w czołowej dziesiątce Najlepszych Okrzyków Bojowych Dla Herosów XXI wieku. Pierwsze miejsce przyznałaby Leonowi. I Thalii. No i Clarisse. Tak, to by było ciekawe…Stop! Ta chwila głupiego zamyślenia wytrąciła ją z paraliżującego strachu i pozwoliła obeznać się w sytuacji.

Arachne i Percy. Czy też raczej Percy i Arachne, bo jej ciężko myślący chłopak brawurowo wywijał Orkanem siekając cielsko potwora i wykrzykiwał coś o szurniętej Herze i roli kleja, który spaja całą siódemkę. Matka pająków syczała i skakała z miejsca na miejsce, unikając przeklętego ostrza. Z każdą chwilą zbliżali się ku krawędzi skały, a Annabeth zdawała sobie sprawę, że ta droga prowadzi do tej przeklętej rzeki, którą niedawno opuścili. Wiedziała też, że Percy już opadał z sił i długo nie wytrzyma bez jej pomocy.

Znowu musiała uratować Perseusza Jacksona. No, ale to było całkiem przyjemne, zwłaszcza sposób na okazanie jego wdzięczności. Ale co miała zrobić bez broni? Nagle przypomniała sobie pierwsze słowa Chejrona.

_Wszystko może być bronią, dziecko. Jeśli mądrze użyjesz danej rzeczy, może uratować ci życie. Wykorzystaj swoją mądrość, córko Ateny._

Wszystko może być bronią…nawet zdewastowane czerwone mini, które przypadkiem wylądowało w Tartarze. Przełykając łzy bólu, najszybciej jak mogła usadowiła się za kierownicą i krzyknęła głośno, wciskając pedał gazu.

Jej głos rozproszył walczących, jednak to Percy szybciej zrozumiał, co się dzieje. Rzucił się na Arachne, zmuszając ją do skoku bliżej krawędzi skały. Rozpędzone mini z pełna prędkością wleciało na ogromne cielsko potwora. Annabeth w ostatniej chwili wykręciła kierownicą ostro w prawo. Percy w akcie desperacji rzucił Orkanem, który wbił się w głowę Arachne. Siła uderzenia zrzuciła ją ze skały, a miecz dokończył dzieło zniszczenia. Spadający potwór rozsypał się w proch i zniknął w trujących wodach piekielnej rzeki. Mini prowadzone przez Annabeth odjechało na bezpieczną odległość, a Percy zerwał się z gorących skał i pędem ruszył ku swojej dziewczynie.

- Annabeth! Nic ci nie jest?- była tak wyczerpana, że musiał złapać jej omdlałe ciało i ułożyć na tylnym siedzeniu. Jej kostka wyglądała okropnie, a kolejne starcie w Arachne musiało bardzo nadwerężyć jej nerwy. Wiedział, że paniczne bała się pająków. Powietrze było gorące, jak w prawdziwym piekle. Nic nie jedli, odkąd rozdzielili się w Rzymie na grupy. W plecaku Annabeth znalazł ostatnią porcję ambrozji, lecz bez wahania wcisnął ją protestującej dziewczynie.

- Moje rany są czysto powierzchowne, mam tylko oparzenia od gorących skał.- powiedział, gdy znowu ruszyli w przerwaną podróż.- Ta dolina nie wygląda ciekawie, ale mam nadzieję, że to się zmieni. Prześpij się, wyglądasz okropnie.

Nie miała sił, by się buntować. Nie lubiła, gdy ktoś mówił jej, co ma robić. Ale, na bogów, to Percy. Jej kochany Percy, który zawsze się o nią martwił. Monotonne mruczenie silnika w końcu ją znużyło. Parę chwil później już zapadała się w objęciach Morfeusza.

Bardzo ją zdziwiło, gdy jej spokój zakłóciła niewyraźna postać Hadesa wyłaniającego się zza mgły sennej.

A więc mamy pierwszy odcinek nadawany z Tartaru :D

Co myślicie? Gwoli wyjaśnienia, wreszcie udało przeczytać mi się Dom Hadesa. Wersja Ricka jest niesamowita, jednak postaram się przekazać wam mój pomysł. Z szacunku dla autora i dla jego idei Przepowiedni Siedmiorga, pewne rzeczy się pojawią, jak w oryginale. Mogę wam zdradzić, że pojawi się tytan Bob, jednak przygotowałam dla niego ciekawy motyw, który złączy się w pewien sposób z kochaną Kalipso i Leonem. Tak, ten wątek również będzie ;)

Zapraszam też wszystkich na blogową wersję tej historii, gdzie znajdziecie moje wyobrażenie postaci. Kto jest ciekawy jak wygląda Will, Thalia, Reyna, wspaniała siódemka oraz Nico di Angelo? Niech wbija na .com

Czekam na komentarze i do napisania!


End file.
